Marry Me
by LightBlueHappiness
Summary: A one-shot with Harry Styles from One Direction and my OC. Title's a pretty good summary.


A couple sat in each other's arms on the lounge in a comfortable silence. Harry played with Amélie's hair as she entwined her fingers with his.

"I want to sing something to you, Amie," Harry announced as he stood up. He walked to the bedroom and picked up a small box, taking one last glance at it before placing it carefully in his pocket. He picked up the guitar by the door and, with a deep breath to calm his heavy breathing, walked back to the lounge room. Amélie smiled up at Harry. She started to stand up to give Harry some room, but he told her to sit back down.

"I want to do this properly," he added. He seated himself on the coffee table opposite the lounge, facing Amélie. Harry unsuccessfully tried to slow his racing heart. He adjusted the guitar on his lap and looked into Amélie's eyes. He began to play. And sing,

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<em>

Harry looked up at Amélie, who had not yet recognised the song.

_Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

Harry watched as Amélie silently brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<em>

_Marry me  
>Today and every day<em>

He watched again as Amélie's eyes started to fill with tears.

_Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café<em>

_Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Together can never be close enough for me  
>To feel like I am close enough to you<em>

Harry grinned as he sung, seeing Amélie smile through the tears.

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you'  
>And you're beautiful<em>

_Now that the wait is over  
>And love has finally shown her my way<em>

_Marry me_

Amélie gave a small nod, and watched Harry's smile grow.

_Today and every day_

_Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café<em>

_Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side_

She nodded again, smiling

_I promise to  
>Sing to you<br>When all the music dies_

The two smiled at each other.

_And marry me  
>Today and every day<em>

_Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café<em>

_Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<em>

_Marry me_

Harry placed the guitar on the table. Looking at Amélie, he took the box from his pocket. He held it tighter as he noticed his hands shake slightly. Keeping his eyes on Amélie, Harry moved from the table to the floor, kneeling on one knee. Her beautiful smile gave him the courage to speak.

"Amie, when I first met you in that café, I could tell you were the type of girl I would want to marry. But you're not the type of girl, Amie; you're _the _girl I want to marry." Amélie's eyes twinkled with happiness. Harry took a deep breath. He opened the box. Amélie gasped at the ring's beauty, but didn't allow herself to be distracted by it. She looked back at Harry.

"Amélie Olivia Dorchant, will you marry me?" Amélie's smile grew even bigger, and she answered,

"Yes, oh my gosh, yes!" Harry grinned at her answer. He took the ring out of its box, placed the box on the table, and gently put the ring on Amélie's ring finger. She looked excitedly at the beautiful ring, before looking at the even more beautiful man sitting in front of her. The two spent one more moment looking at each other elatedly, before their lips crashed together. Each thought they were the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

><p>"I was going to ask you before, Harry," Amélie started, "but when did you start playing the guitar?"<p>

"Niall started teaching me, a little while ago. I told him I wanted to be able to play something for you, so he taught me. He only ever charged me food, so it was a good deal." The couple laughed.

"So did he know you were going to propose to me?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, although I didn't tell him at first, but once I had the essentials out of the way, I kinda had to tell him what I wanted to play for you. I didn't want too many people to know, so I only told my mates a week ago. And, of course, my family and yours." Amélie smiled at him. She was… she was amazed, touched, impressed… She didn't know how to tell him what she felt. SO she told him one thing that she was absolutely certain about. Something that she knew for sure:

"I love you, Harry Edward Styles." He smiled down at her.

"I love you, too, Amélie Olivia Dorchant."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! :)<strong>

**Song:**

**Marry Me, Train**


End file.
